Spider and Plants go together 2
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: The sequel!
1. Conversation

It was a beautiful sunset and Ivy was playing with one of her sentient plants. "Whose a good Dionaea Giganticus? YOU'RE a good Dinoaea Giganticus! Such a SWEET little baby! And good babies get good treats..."

Captain America turned to Harley Quinn. "Babies?" Rogers asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, Ivy loves her plants and flowahs..." Harley smiled. "And some of em are pretty cute!" Harley scootched up next to Rogers, a seductive look in her eyes. "Just like a certain Star Spangled Man I know..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she heard a thwipping sound as someone shot through the window.

"Heey, guys!" Spider-Man swung in with two boxes in one hand. He gave Ivy a swift kiss on the cheek before heading over to the couch. He set the boxes down on the couch and opened the first.

"I got fried coconut shrimp."

Cap smiled in hunger, but Harley frowned.

"...ugh. I hate seafood."

"I don't see why." Cap shrugged innocently. "I find them tasty."

"Uh, so do I!"

Spider-Man sighed, getting ready to give the team the news. "Jonathan Crane escaped...And I'm worried the symbiote may have bonded with him..."

Harley Quinn spat out the coke she was drinking. "You mean that black icky stuff that turned you psycho?" she asked.

Spider-Man rubbed his head, nodding. "Exactly...But unlike me, Crane won't be using his powers to help people. And if I know the thugs of Gotham, they'll all try and exploit him for their own gain."

"Well, I just wish my communication was up." Rogers glared at his phone. "I'd call Tony in."

"Tony? Why not Ms. Marvel?" Spider-Man tilted his head.

" Ms. Marvel? That sounds like Captain Marvel."

Spider-Man took off his mask, raising an eyebrow. "Captain Marvel? Really? There's a guy in your universe called Captain MARVEL?"

Ivy gave a slight smile as she fell back in her chair. "That's not the half of it...You know he was just a little kid who basically received a holy blessing to become an adult superhero."

Peter tried to keep himself from laughing, but even he couldn't contain himself. "'Never fear, citizens! Nothing strikes more fear in the hearts of criminals than some kid who hasn't even reached college yet!'"

"There's even a girl version of him: Mary Marvel, I think."

"Wow! That is just too good!" Spider-Man chuckled. Captain America just smiled and said with a raised eyebrow:

"Better than that villain you had to fight...Spot?"

Spider-Man became quiet for a second. His mind returned to the matter at hand. Scarecrow had escaped and he could pose a serious danger to himself and others.

Finally, Pamela broke the silence. "You ARE going to kill him this time, right?" she asked. "He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"...I still don't think killing him is a good idea...but if everything else fails..."

Spider-Man remained quiet. Ivy nodded a little, thinking that maybe she would have to kill Scarecrow himself.

"Peter," Captain America asked. "How do you know this 'Scarecrow' anyway? I know he's a friend of yours, but how exactly did it happen?"

"That's the thing...I always thought he was harmless and friendly. He was a good friend." Peter shrugged. "He made a drug that makes one think their worst fear has come to life. At some point, he grew to hate Spider-Man...and now me..."

"Must have been hard," Steve sighed. "Reminds me of the whole mess with me and Bucky...I'm sure he'll listen to reason."

"No," Ivy snapped. "He won't...And that's the end of it."

Suddenly, Ivy got a call on her cell phone, from a number she didn't recognize. She surveyed the room, a nervous look on her face. Harley nodded, as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I do hope this is Pam..."

Ivy practically crushed the phone. "Woodrue..."

Harley gasped, and Peter's jaw dropped. "But...I...I killed you!" Ivy hissed.

"Killed him?!" Cap repeated in an alarmed matter, until Spidey calmed him down.

"The drug didn't work...for some unfortunate reason..." he sneered. "But I also recall you failing to help me, purposely. Here, I'll make you a promise. How does killing him in front of your eyes sound,hmm?"

"Killing who?" Ivy seethed.

"Believe me, Cap." Spider-Man insisted. "Woodrue's a twisted man..."

"Don't play dumb...that annoying boyfriend of yours, The Spider-Man...I can't wait to see the look on your face when I do..."

"You pathetic meatbag!" Ivy screamed, going back to her humanity hating roots. "Before this is over, I will look down on your rotting body, dissolving in my babies and laugh!"

"Maybe that will happen...in reverse...you never know, after all...Seee youu sooon, Paaam..."

Ivy hung up the phone, sitting on her bed and trembling in rage. That last part worried Spider-Man more than when he said she had to kill him. "He couldn't control your plants..." he asked. "Could he?"

"No." She spat, not expecting anything of that horrible man. He couldn't. And he won't get anywhere near you, either."

Harley nodded at her declare. "Yeah. He's too funny and friendly and kind to get hurt!"

"Glad your so optimistic" Peter smiled, hugging Harley playfully. Ivy's phone rang again, she rolled her eyes to pick it up as she saw a text message from Woodrue.

"my apologies. must have forwarded your location to scarecrow. there's a way out of this you know. should be there around 7, which is about 2 minutes from now. kill peter and it all ends. ;)"

Ivy put the phone down, "Get ready friends, we have to get going..."


	2. Betrayal

Batman had been tracking Scarecrow down ever since Spider-Man had brought him up. He had tracked Scarecrow to a restaurant near Peter's apartment. He didn't wear his costume, he simply dressed in street clothes. He sat alone, waiting for his 'friends' to arrive. Harley, Ivy and Spidey approached casually, wearing street clothes so as not to draw attention.

Peter approached Bruce Wayne first, who was shadowed by an overly large hat. Ivy approached next in her usual trenchcoat, while Harley did the same in a red one. They all sat in front of him.

"So...What have you got?" Peter asked him.

"I've tracked him to a restaurant. Unfortunately, it's too close to your Apartment for comfort."

Peter nodded, turning to see if Scarecrow was still there. He had vanished. Suddenly, he heard a faint screeching noise. "What is it?" Batman asked.

"He's still here..." Peter said, breathing heavily. Suddenly, a black, writhing figure tackled Batman to the ground, screeching in demented glee. It pulled a scythe from a holster strap on his back, preparing to behead the caped crusader. Peter put his hand on the creatures arm only for him to be swatted away.

"Parker..." it rasped in a distorted version of Scarecrow's voice. Scarecow's skin was covered in a black slimy substance, his trenchcoat looking like it was growing from his torso. His eyes were enormous, the shape of Venom's, only with pupils intact and bloodshot. His mouth was a twisted hole of sharp teeth, a slimy green tongue inside. His fingers were long, black talons 12 inches in length. "Can you feel our presence? Our power? We weren't ready to bond at first...But know we have much more confidence in each other!"

"Confidence smonfidence, Smiley." Harley growled and whipped her mallet out from no known area.

Crane reeled back from the hit, but smiled at the horrified screams of the customers. "Good, your fear FEEDS me..."

"Here, eat this!" Poison Ivy snarled and made to punch his face. The slimy tounge wrapped around her arm midway and stopped it.

"Ew..."

A thundering noise was heard as the ground shook. A massive, man-eating plant burst from the ground, grabbing Scarecrow by his legs intending to devour him.

"Well, you wanted to get sticky...Here you go." Ivy chuckled seductivley.

Scarecrow grinned upside down, before his tounge moved towards her again. This time, it traveled down her throat. She gagged, her control on the plant withering away rapidly...as well as her oxygen.

(Saw that in a Venom comic with the Fantastic Four.)

Luckily, Poison Ivy's toxins inside of her body meant that Scarecrow couldn't bear being inside her, and Ivy immediatley spat her out.

"Ivy!" Peter screamed in fear.

Scarecrow shifted into a more stable, humanoid form. "Are you ready to settle this man to man, Spider?" Scarecrow taunted. "Or will I have to hurt your girlfriend a little more?"

"Stop, Crane! We don't have to do this!"

"Don't call me, that! I will destroy you for what you have done to me...no changing my mind on this, Spider..." He snarled.

"Jonathan..." Peter sighed with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to fight you...But I'll do what I must...But keep Ivy out of this. You want to fight me. Here I am, fight me!"

Scarecrow leapt at Peter, as Peter skillfully dodged his charge shooting a large web at him, entrapping him in the large, sticky net.

"RAAAH!" Scarecrow struggled against the bonds.

"Okay. We need to sedate him or something." Bruce said, still concealed.

"With what?" Harley asked.

"If you're asking me to kiss him, the answer is no," Ivy snapped. "Even if I wanted to, my pheromones and toxins wouldn't even work on him."

"Maybe I could try and electrically shock him..." Batman said. "Have some grenades in my belt I can put to good use."

"Better idea than anything else...You are your toys." Ivy laughed seductivley.

"Shut up." Batman snarled, more annoyed than angry. He tossed a few grenades at Scarecrow and electricity surged thru the poor man.

"...Now what?" Spider-Man worriedly asked.

Suddenly, Scarecrow caught fire, the shock had reached a highly dangerous level. He screamed in agony, even Spider-Man winced. Crane, fell to the ground shrieking.

"Let's go Peter..." Rogers sighed. "Jonathan is defeated..."

Peter shook his head, crying. "No...Jonathan is dead...My brother is dead..."

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Scarecrow as he tried to crawl away. Suddenly, the whirring noise of some kind of ship was heard, along with wind rustling around the street. Someone was coming to save Scarecrow.

"WOOOOOOHOO HOO HA HA HA HA HHHAAAAA!" A blimp in the shape of the Joker's face passed by slowly, as a familiar cackle filled the air. The clown himself appeared with rope and a microphone.

"Crowy, old boy! Looks you need some help! Why don't you hop aboard, matey?"

"PUDDIN!" Harley screamed in ecstacy.

"Harley, almost forgot about that reward I put in for your rescue!"

"SILENCE!" a mechanized voice bellowed. A figure pushed The Joker out of the way to present himself. He wore an armored suit with a metal mask and a green cloak...Victor Von Doom.

"He is right however..." Doom admitted. "Harley, your assistance can only help our cause. You and Joker are an...Explosive pair to say the least/"

"No chance! Harl is staying with us, right Harl?"

Harley paled, glanced at the villains and slowly shook her head at Ivy. "I'm so sorry Red...I'm sorry Spidey...I...I love him...I can't abandon him..."

Dr. Doom's henchmen picked up Scarecrow, who was lying on the ground charred and almost unconscious, as well as Harley. Ivy was torn apart inside.

"HARLEY!" She screamed out in horror...and in sadness. How could her best friend betray her like that? It stabbed her heart to see her go like. Tears sprang from her eyes immediately."Meat bags...Manipulative, ignorant MEATBAGS!" Ivy shouted, her voice tainted with both heartbreak, hatred and pain. Spider-Man opened his mouth to say something, but Rogers stopped him.

"She's in a bad place right now...I'd leave her alone if I were you..." he insisted.

Rogers himself felt a little torn. He couldn't really explain it, but he'd grown attracted to that girl. She didn't seem like the kind to go off running..

"Harley leaves us one member down..." Rogers sighed. "And if we're really going up against Doom, we need every advantage.."

* * *

Spider-Man, Ivy, Batman and Rogers met Green Lantern in an abandoned warehouse. "You REALLY sure this Doom guy is worth my time?" Hal asked sarcastically. "I got some pretty pressing intergalactic threats to be dealing with..."

Hal Jordan jumped back when he saw Poison Ivy among the team. "Ivy? What are you doing here?"

Batman rolled his eyes, "Believe me, it wasn't my idea...But she and the Spider seem to work well together."

"I'm not to keen on helping any villains anyways." She venomously -Man glanced briefly at her, before turning back to Green Lantern and swallowing a lump in his throat. "We're, uh, sorry about any wasted time of yours, but we have...a problem. A city threatening one."

"I saw a massive ship enter city hall yesterday," Hal admitted. "Is that what this is about?"

Captain America nodded anxiously, "Yes...Victor Von Doom. A genius on Batman's level with even more resources."

Hal's eyes bulged, giving a nervous smile as he took of his ring. "BATMAN'S level? With even MORE resources? Well, I do like a good challenge."

"It's kinda hard to say when he'll strike next..." Spidey also admitted.

Batman thought for a while, scratching his chin, before looking at Ivy. "Hmmm...Ivy, we may have a use for you yet." Batman said.

Ivy grunted, rolling her eyes. "You want me to spy on them, don't you?" she sighed in a sarcastic tone.

Batman nodded.

"And How do you suggest I do that?" She frowned.

"I'd like to know too." Spidey commented.

"You have a past as a villain, Isley, so when you infiltrate their ranks, they may trust you." Batman suggested "Perhaps take Spider-Man as your 'prisoner'."

"You want to use me as bait!" Ivy growled, angered at Batman's attempt to use her.

"We don't have a CHOICE, Pamela!" Batman insisted.

"Sure we do! " She tried to think of something to say, but all that came out was an irritated groan.

"It doesn't feel right..." Spider-Man commented. "We can't just exploit her like that, we're better..."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Batman said coldly.

Spider-Man sighed, rubbing his neck. "If she get's hurt, you'll be sorry." he said, knowing anything he said wouldn't come of as anything other than childish rage to an intimidating man of as much presence as Batman.


	3. The deal

Ivy sighed in frustration, steering the car down another alleyway. She hated this with every fiber of her being...

"I really hate this, Y'know..."

"It'll work...What's the worst that could happen?" Spider-Man asked.

Poison Ivy raised her eyebrow. "Do you REALLY want to know?'

Finally, the car stopped at a hideout near a harbor bay. She was greeted by 2 guards; Metallo and Juggernaut. Ivy got out of the car, taking Spider-Man by his handcuff bound wrists. "Normally, I'd be forwarding the boss on somethin' like this," Juggernaut laughed. "But when a woman this fine stops by with a captive hero..."

"Shut it." Ivy spat. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Of course Madame. Right this way." Metallo gestured.

"Excuse me Metallo," Juggernaut couched. I'LL be escorting this fine lady to Victor. You deal with Parker, Doom probably doesn't want him alive anyway..."

"No!" Ivy yelled out. Metallo and Juggernaut turned to Ivy, shocked. Spider-Man's heart must have skipped a beat. Ivy tried to clean up the mess as much as possible. "He's a valuable asset...Doom might want him for ransom. Spider-Man comes with me..."

Juggernaut shrugged. "So much for three's a crowd." he laughed. "Come on, I'll take you to Victor...But I respect a reward after this..."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Your 'reward' will be not getting fed to my babies you cavemanish troglodyte."

"Hmmph." Juggernaut sneered menacingly, then lead them into an alleyway, with a secretive passage. The passage proved to be an elevator of sorts that speedily took them down. They soon arrived at a lobby area, where a metallic man in a green hoodie robe, the joker, and Harley stood.

"Spider-Man..." The calm voice of doom chilled Ivy's body. "How odd, that you have nothing to say...it's so...uncharacteristic of you...as if you have a plan..."

Spider-Man shrugged. "Doomy! Suppose it was only a matter of time before you made it here. Still going for the "Phantom of the Opera" thing."

Doom clenched his fist at the mention of his mask and scarred face. "I got rid of you too quickly last time..." he growled. "A mistake I don't intend on repeating."

"Wait." Ivy said. "You get him...But Harley comes with me..."

Harley's already shocked expression grew even more shocked.

"What...No, don't give up Petey for me, Red!" she cried out. "That's just what they want!"

"Achem..." Sabretooth growled. "Give up?"

There was an extremely awkward silence as Ivy rubbed her forehead. Dr Doom, laughed, smiling under his mask. "Alright, new plan. I had originally intended to make use of your talents, but since you won't work for us truthfully, I'll need a blood sample." A burned, disfigured Scarecrow threw Ivy a knife, a sinister smile on his face. "Give us Spider-Man and the blood sample," Dr. Doom sighed. "And we'll let Harley go."

"Why do you need a blood sample?" Ivy asked.

"Why, we're becoming ECO-WARRIORS!" Joker struck a hilarious pose. "Fighting gasoline and pollution everywhere!"

"Just give it to us." Doom commanded. Ivy glared, then very slowly cut her thumb.

The sample was collected by Scarecrow with a small bottle. Spider-Man stepped forward, as Livewire led him to his cell. As he walked away, Dr Doom motioned to his henchmen. Poison Ivy's heart began to beat faster, "You said you'd let me and Harley go!" she yelled out.

Dr Doom turned to Ivy, a coy smile on his lips underneath the mask. "...I lied..." he said slowly, in a voice filled with venomous joy.

Suddenly, she couldn't move at all. Her body felt like a statue for some reason.

"Oh, and I should tell that when I informed him, Mr. Woodroe was pleased to join us." Doom taunted.

She felt a gnarled hand on her shoulder and she saw woodroe...

But hid body seemed like a broken oak and looked like it was made of bark. "Greetings Pamela...nice of you to join me..."

She tried to move as his his tree hand stroked her cheek, before it suddenly wrapped around her neck. Ivy gagged slightly, finding her windpipe was almost crushed. Her frightened eyes looked at Woodroe.

"...rrr..." She croaked.

"Sorry...i can't hear you..." he snarled.

Doom intervened however. "Alive, woodroe. ALIVE."

Woodrue shook of Doom, "It will be slow..." he cooed. "And it will be painful..."

Poison Ivy looked in Woodrue'e eyes, laughing mockingly. "If there is one thing I will never do, it's beg for my life." She spat fiercly at Woodrue's face.

"So rude!" he replied. "Didn't the Spider teach you any manners when he tamed you?"

"NOBODY tamed me!" she seethed. "And before this is over you'll see that for yourself!"

Woodroe stared nonchalantly at her. "Tamed or not..."

Ivy suddenly slapped herself. HARD.

"I control you...get used to it..."

Ivy continued laughing, blood in her mouth. "The patient flytrap is the one that slays the nagging fly...Enjoy this while it lasts..."


	4. Spider

"And that's how I stopped Rhino." Spider-Man finished.

"Huh." Livewire listened. "I'll admit, that's pretty Cool."

"No it's not." Electro groaned.

"Maxie!" Spider-Man yelled. "Well, I suppose it's nice to have some old company before, you know, getting tortured and executed."

Electro put his hands on the bars of Spider-Man's cell, causing an electrical charge to run through it. Spider-Man recieved a painful shock as he jumped back. Electro laughed, shaking his head.

"That's how a REAL man fights." he smiled, turning to Livewire."I guess so..." She blinked at this man with the same powers as her. "Who are you?""Name's Max Dillon," he said confidently. "Was hoping to come across someone who could...Well, "ignite a spark", as good as you can."

"Dude, you REALLY need to work on those puns!" Spider-Man laughed.

"Oh shut up."

"Huh. I wasn't expecting to find another person who could that." She smiled. "Maybe you could teach me a few things, later on."

She laid her fingers on Electro's chest. "We got a whole city of civilians to practice on, after all." she cooed.

"Sheesh, I feel like this is gonna turn out like some kinda bad 90's animated villain song." he laughed. "All we need is Gary Oldman and that dude who wrote the music in Quest for Camelot."

Livewire laughed, eyeing Spider-Man with a seductive look. "Say Spider, I like you...Almost makes me wish being sent to kill you a few months ago. Much better than that boring 'Superman' anyday...How's bout you ditch the flower, let a REAL woman show you what a good time can be like."

Spider-Man shrugged, "Sorry, but I'm not into crazy...Or evil. Always end up giving me a butt-ugly cole sore."

Electro rolled his eyes, while Livewire's smirk widened.

"Aww, come on...some people say I have a shocking personality."

"Dude..." Spider-Man sighed. "Just stop...You sound just like Joel..."

Electro raised an eyebrow, "Joel?"

"Yeah, Joel." he repeated. "One of my classmates from middle school, constantly drew superheroes with anatomically correct armor, and JESUS, he would NOT stop with the bad puns! Like when there was a Christmas party on a snowy day, he'd spew out "Cool party!" or when we were having a snowball fight with some bullies he'd say "Revenge is a dish best served cold!" Sheesh, half the time they didn't even make sense. Practically thought he'd BECOME a supervillain!"Oooooh." Livewire shrugged. "That's ACTUALLY what people say."

Spider-Man was quiet for a moment. "That moment you forget you're in an entirely different universe..." he sighed. "Look, do you mind just leaving me alone? Don't you and Electro have something better to do like spraying each other with water and seeing the hilarious effects?"

"Hmmf." She visibly pouted and started walking off, with Electro close behind her. "So, know any good jokes, Elec?"

"Weeell..." then, they were too far away for him to hear.


	5. Ivy

Poison Ivy was kept in a freezing cage, so cold that no plane would last more than about 7 seconds...Awaiting Dr. Woodrue's fate, she went down every mistake she had made over the past few months. Trusting Batman, one of her greatest enemies, putting Spider-Man at risk, becoming a full fledged hero, not enforcing enough the idea that The Joker was a sociopath who would destroy her...

She worried greatly about poor Peter, and how he was doing so far...Ivy could only hope that he wasn't harmed. She couldn't bear to seem him like that, she just couldn't...

While in her cell, she remembered an island that she used to retreat too, of the coast of Puerto Rico. It was completely deserted, no villains, no humans, just miles and miles of plants and animals. She allowed herself a brief smile. If she got out of this, she'd love to take Peter there, along with Harley, where they could just live out the rest of their days there...Without fear of villains, or oppression, or other humans. Just the three of them and her babies. Mother nature, her lover and her sister. "Keep your mind on that thought, Ivy..." she shivered. "It's the only hope you have left."


	6. Harlequin

"So, tin man...What are we currently doing?" Joker asked. " trying to find a heart?"

"I'm trying to open a larger portal to my world." Doom explained. "Large enough to merge both universes together...Build up our strength."

"Oh." Joker shrugged. "Well that's a great idea for a new circus! Ha ha!"

The Joker whispered in Dr. Doom's ear. "Just be sure to keep that tiger of yours on a leash." He motioned towards Sabretooth.

"I am quite certain that whatever problem Mr. Victor caused was provoked by you..."

"Hmmph. He's just a big party pooper. You know how they are."

"No. I do not. Why don't you check on your...favorite prisoner, Pamela. Make sure that woodroe does not doing anything...terminal."The Joker smiled as he walked away to check on Ivy...Doom was a fool to trust him with her safety. If anything, he was almost more prone to do something "terminal" than Woodrue. Only difference was that Woodrue had a grudge.

"Well dear, looks like it's time to check on the houseplant..." were the words that sent chilling fear thru her already half frozen body.  
"Gee, honey..." The Joker cackled evily. "It doesn't look too good...maybe too much water..."

Meanwhile, in his own cell, Spider-Man could feel that Ivy was in danger. His spider senses were going nuts. "Oh God...Pam." he thought. "I...I have to break these bars."

He grabbed the bars, groaning as he tried to pry them. "Come on Spider, hurry!" he told himself.

"Now...What to do with a poor little plant like yourself..." Joker giggled.

"G-Go.." Ivy shivered. "T-to...-"

"Oh! How rude!"

Suddenly, the noise of bars creaking and breaking was heard. The Joker turned around, laughing as usual.

"Ah..." he smiled. "The rose to lure the spider."

He pulled a pocket knife from his front pocket, hearing Spider-Man run down the halls as fast as he could. Any second know, he'd be at his mercy.

Tip, tip.

The Joker blinked when someone tapped him, and he turned his head to meet a webbed fist that was just happy to huge his face. Spider-Man stood over the Joker triumphantly, and carefully watched his stance.

"Huh! Funny guy..."

"GET OFF OF HER!" Spider-Man screamed, slamming The Joker's head against the bars of the prison over and over again.

This gave enough energy for Poison Ivy to get up and wrestle The Joker to the ground. "You're too soft, Spider," she explained. "Let me deal with this clown!"

"Yeah, Spider!" He chuckled. "You're too soft!"

"Now YOU..." Poison Ivy said, her face contorted in hate. "Just sit still and keep QUIET...I can ALWAYS make things more painful!"

Spider-Man heard several footsteps running down a nearby hall. Guards. "Uh...Ivy. We kinda need to get out of here." he said.

"WHERE'S HARLEY?!" she screamed. 'TELL ME WHERE HARLEY IS AND IT'LL BE PAINLESS!"

"WOO HOO HOO!" Joker only cackled. "Gee! You must really want that Tinkerbell slumber party! You two gonna swap secrets?! AHA HA HAA!"

"RAH!" Poison ivy punched the Joker, breaking his nose on impact.

"AHA AHA-AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! WOOHOOHOOHOOOHOOOHOO!..You..you really think that after all that experience with Batman pounding me, you'll get me to squeal?! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Poison Ivy grew a small thorns from her knuckles dripping in poison before looking back at The Joker. "This is just the beggining..." she warned. "WHERE IS HARLEY!"

"Red!" Spider-Man yelled. "We're kinda in a rush!"

"You have nothing, little flower!" He grinned. " absolutely nothing to make me say a word! WOOHOOHOOHOOHOOOO! But don't worry! I'll tell you! Take a looksy on the floor named: FB34!

She dropped him and looked at Peter.

"Ivy, we can come back for her later!" he insisted. "We have to leave!"

Finally, the guards arrived, aiming their weapons at Spidey and Ivy. They leaped out of the window a few feet away, cutting their skin in glass as they swung their way to freedom.

"I can't believe this!" Ivy screamed in fury. "We just left her!"

"We couldn't have done anything!" Spider-Man insisted. "The best we would have done was gotten ourselves captured! Harley needs us alive if we're going to save her, and she needs us to have a plan of action."

Ivy's glare turned to a sad frown. She realized that Spider-Man was the right indeed. They had no plan of action whatsoever...


End file.
